


Декстроза

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Она тешится на работе, он потом бранится





	

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка по арту http://storage6.static.itmages.ru/i/17/0301/h_1488411137_6237657_cef65a39de.jpg  
> Ну и попытка обыграть ситуацию после строго взгляда и never-do-that-again http://avtogen-aka.tumblr.com/post/134575905032/never-do-that-again-just-a-little-extract-from

Шепард была не в порядке — на удивление долго снимала броню. Ее руки то хватались за застежки, то замирали, а сама она слегка наклонялась вперед, словно ее тошнило. Глаза у нее были закрыты.

— Что с тобой?

— Голова болит адски.

— Может, в медотсек?

— Нет, мне надо в душ. Поможешь?

Он молча принялся ее раздевать. Сначала ремни, потом массивные нагрудные пластины, наплечники, пояс и все остальное. Тяжелые ботинки на металлической подошве гулко стукнули об пол. Чтобы снять подброневой костюм, он развернул ее к себе спиной и расстегнул молнии в нескольких местах. Шепард низко наклонила голову и оперлась руками о стену.

— Тошнит?

Она пробормотала в ответ что-то нечленораздельное. Злость на нее за безрассудство на Деспойне отошла на второй план.

Сейчас он ее доведет до каюты, засунет под душ, проконтролирует, что она там не свалится носом в унитаз, а вот дальше выскажет все, что он о ней думает.

— Идем. — Он мягко потянул ее за локоть и Шепард, не открывая глаз, пошла за ним. В лифте она положила теплую ладонь ему на шею и спросила:

— Ты замерз? Холодный весь.

— Я просто устал, — ответил он. Совсем некстати вспомнилось, что эту руку полчаса назад чуть не оттяпало здоровенное чудище.

Шепард тоже могла быть беззащитной. Ее трясло, она не могла стоять на ногах, а из носа хлестала алая кровь. И, словно сказочный подарок для блядских Жнецов, она рухнула прямо под клешни Тварей. Гарруса передернуло.

В ее каюте журчала вода. Когда зажегся свет, рыбы подплыли к стеклу аквариума и застыли, широко разевая рты. Один только кхар’шанский угорь носился как бешеный около задней стенки. Изо рта у него торчал желтый хвост.

— Сколько рыбок у тебя было? — спросил Гаррус, заводя Шепард в душ.

— Не помню, а что?

— Кажется, их стало меньше.

— Блядь, опять этот батарианский мудак. Будь другом, покорми их, а я тут сама справлюсь.

— Я вернусь, — бросил Гаррус, выходя из санотсека. Шепард кивнула и принялась стаскивать куртку. Двигалась она заторможено.

Гаррус покормил рыбок, а когда возвращался обратно, не выдержал и насыпал корма маленькому зверьку. Тот выглядел как-то слишком свирепо — наверное, тоже хотел кого-нибудь сожрать. Возможно, свою невнимательную хозяйку.

Постояв возле двери в санотсек, Гаррус принялся снимать броню. В конце концом Шепард правильно заметила: он замерз. И ему тоже нужен был горячий душ.

***

— Упс, — сказала Шепард и уткнулась лбом в стенку душа, когда он подтолкнул ее в спину. Места для них двоих тут было маловато. — Я уже подумала, что ты забыл про меня.

— Я кормил твоего зверя.

— Прямо-таки зверя?

Гаррус резким движением вскрыл мягкую упаковку с гелем, так что половина разлилась. С силой провел по ее спине, оставив розовую полосу. Шепард охнула и прогнулась.

— Шкуру-то с меня не спускай.

— А надо бы.

Шепард ничего не ответила. Молчала, пока Гаррус нещадно тер ее мочалкой. Возмутилась только, когда он слишком неаккуратно полез ей между ног и задел когтями кожу на бедре.

— Стой смирно, — прошипел Гаррус. Момент для спуска пара был найден. Просто отличный был момент, блядь. — Знаешь, интересно получается. Как прыгать на глубину в дырявой консервной банке и разговаривать там с убийцей Жнецов, так ты первая. А тут царапнул слегка, и ты резко превращаешься в принцессу.

Шепард оттолкнулась от стены и, пошатываясь, повернулась к нему. Вода смывала с нее пену, обнажая маленькую грудь с розовыми сосками, плоский живот, перечеркнутый большим багровым шрамом и раскрашенный желтыми застарелыми синяками. Она подняла стиснутый кулак со сбитыми костяшками к самому его носу.

— Ненавижу, когда меня называют принцессой.

— Принцесса, — повторил он громче. — Давай, что ты там можешь со своим маленьким кулачком. Я не даю сдачи принцессам. Они могут выбивать мне зубы безнаказанно.

Неожиданно она широко улыбнулась.

— Архангел, которого мечтали выебать все бандиты Омеги, решил поучить коммандера Шепард благоразумию? Архангел — отличный учитель, да?

— У меня была другая мотивация, — выпалил он, не подумав. И тут же пожалел об этом.

Она улыбнулась и шагнула к нему, обнимая за шею. Несколько капель воды сорвались с ее мокрых ресниц и поползли по щекам.

— Знаешь, что я испытываю, когда смотрю на Тварей?

Он пожал плечами.

— Может, отвращение.

Она положила ему голову на плечо и коротко выдохнула.

— Страх. Я боюсь, что когда-нибудь увижу в прицел винтовки твою глупую голову на этой хуйне. И поэтому я прыгаю, скачу, ныряю и пытаюсь разговаривать с каждым мудаком, который хоть как-то может нам помочь.

Лучше бы она выбила ему зубы. Гаррус открыл рот и тут же закрыл, ничего не сказав. В такие моменты он каждый раз вспоминал, что она старше.

Шепард погладила его затылок и прижалась сильнее.

— Мы все ужасно устали. Неси полотенца.

***

Шепард подтянула полотенце, которое все время норовило сползти с груди, и недовольно скривилась.

— Где мой халат?

Он повернулся к ней спиной, продемонстрировав панцирь, покрытый белой махровой тканью.

— Вакариан, — наигранно ужаснулась она, — ты хочешь сказать, что моя жопа размером с твой огромный панцирь? Такого удара под дых я от тебя не ожидала.

Гаррус бросил чайную таблетку в кружку с холодной водой. От химического нагревателя вода мгновенно забурлила желтым кипятком. Запахло противной кислятиной.

— Твой чай.

— О, с лимончиком. — Шепард улыбнулась, осторожно взяла кружку и подула на поверхность жидкости.

Просто пить холодную воду не хотелось, но особого выбора у Гарруса не было. Его внимание привлекла какая-то белая маленькая банка на тумбочке. Он взял и повертел ее в руках.

— Это декстроза, — отозвалась Шепард.

Отлично. То, что ему сейчас было нужно. Гаррус вытряхнул несколько таблеток, закинул в рот и захрустел. Сладкое приятно растеклось на языке. Он откинулся на подушку и с наслаждением потянулся. Нужно было разрядить обстановку.

— Я тут подумал о твоих словах. Ну, насчет страха. И что хочу сказать: если бы Жнецы взяли Рекса и меня, то у них бы получилась отличная Тварь. Сильная. Красивая на физиономию. И со знанием стратегии и тактики. Ты бы не смогла нас завалить.

Шепард подавилась чаем и закашлялась. Отдышавшись, она бросила на него нечитаемый взгляд и кивнула на упаковку в его руках.

— Можешь все съесть. Хорошо от стресса помогает.


End file.
